Maybe Horses Just Ain't My Thing
by Aero thru the Anarchy
Summary: Just a one-shot with Gemma and Clay taking place about a month after their marriage. By a spur of the moment chance they end up going on a trail ride. Just a drabble I thought of while watching a Westerniers show. Reviews are appreciated. Rated T for language.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Full credit goes to Kurt Sutter and the amazing writing team. This is NOT based on any real life events or people and is completely a work of fiction.**

* * *

The sun rose and settled high in the sky, shining bright and hot onto the town of Charming California. Gemma awoke peacefully as the golden apple sunlight peaked through the crimson red curtains of her and Clay's bedroom, inside their new house. They had been married for a little over a month, and to everyone elses annoyance, still acted like love struck teenagers.

She gently turned onto her side, still encased by Clay's enormous arms wrapped around her petite waist. It was 10:00am, they had today alone, for Jax was with his girlfriend Tara and club business had been wrapped up. Gently slipping out of his embrace, Gemma got out of bed wearing only a black tank top and lace panties.

She padded her way to the kitchen, starting a pot of coffee. After pouring herself a cup she started breakfast, bacon and eggs for her beloved carnivore of a husband.

Clay awoke to the smell of breakfast coming from the kitchen. He pulled himself out of bed heavily walking out and around the corner to the kitchen.

Due to the timing of their marriage they had to do with a small wedding, so he attempted to make up for it with a large ring and new house.

When he saw Gemma at the stove, in

black tanktop, black lace panties, and a short black robe he had to stop and stare. She was so beautiful, and she was his.

Clay walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. She turned around placing her hands on his face and kissing him.

They ate breakfast and decided on what to do with their day. Between a joke, and the trail ride company going out of business, they decided to go up and ride horses. Neither of them were "country" to the slightest so they both went leather clad, on the harley.

As the biker king and queen roared up the dirt road, everyone stopped and stared. Gemma was 30 years old, with a teenage son, new husband, and the matriarch of the Biker Club. She was a force to be reckoned with, a large temper, vial mouth, and stunning demeanor she drew the attention of everyone. Clay was almost 40, the new president of SAMCRO, and recently married to Gemma. He was built, tall, and utterly terrifying.

Gemma threw her leg over the bike and grabbing her purse from the saddle bags. Clay got off wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulders and walking to go register for a trail ride.

The guys working there are fresh out of highschool, and can't wait to watch the MILF on a horse, and embarrass the shit out of the biker President. They give Gemma a 12 year old sorrel quarter horse named candy. Clay got a 5 year old thoroughbred named Diablo.

Gemma took right to it, sitting perfectly and loving on and mothering her horse. Clay on the other hand, had flailing arms, attempting to control his horse and getting pissed when it wouldn't listen.

"Goddamn motherfuckerwon't listen!" He loudly cursed, causing multiple mothers to gasp and get mad at him for exposing their children to such foul language.

Meanwhile, Gemma was cracking up at her husband who alone can, handle 12 angry black guys, with just a knife but can't control a horse. Her laughing was making him even more pissed, he angrily kicked the horse and it took off full speed, Clay yelling and cursing. She continued to laugh but did get a bit scared.

Finally the horse stopped and the trail ride was over. Clay was pissed, Gemma was still laughing. As they dismounted and paid, he gently scolded her for laughing. In reply she wrapped her arms around his shoulders kissing him hard. His hands took to her ass pulling her closer.

"Maybe horses just aren't my thing." He grumbled not really giving a shit.

"Naw. But you can ride a harley damn well. And you're the president of SAMCRO. And you have a huge dick." Gemma replied, as an old lady, it was her job to repair his pride.

They rode back to their home. She made dinner and they agreed never to share the contents of that day with anyone.

* * *

_I love reviews so tell me what you thought & if you like this pairing you should go check out some of my other work _


End file.
